13 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.05 Muzyka - kl. I - Na ile liczymy 8.35 „Domator" Nasza poczta - Ciastka i ciasteczka 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Panny" - film TP reż. Wojciech Sawa wyk.: Jola Kiełtyka, Agnieszka Kruk, Teresa Budzisz- Krzyżanowska 10.25 „Domator" - Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.10 Najnowsze dzieje Polski: Teheran - Jałta - Poczdam 12.50 Fizyka - Akcje i reakcje 13.30 Produkcja roślinna - sem. I -Charakterystyka wybranych typów gleb 14.00 Produkcja zwierzęca - sem. I - Procesy przemiany materii 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy: -Ograniczanie strat ciepła w szklarni, (cz.11) 15.00 Poznaj swój kraj. - W dolinie białych skał 15.30 NURT. - Człowiek i jego świat wartości 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „SOS - sami o sobie" 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Cojak" - teleturniej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Raport" - wydanie specjalne 17.55 TV informator wydawniczy 18.15 „Dawniej niż wczoraj" 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki" 19.10 „Oferty Pegaza"' 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Nowy ład gospodarczy czyli, jak wykorzystać szansę 20.15 „Bez końca" - film produkcji polskiej reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski wyk.: Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Krzysztof Krzewiński 22.00 Sport 22.10 „8 lat później" - program dok. 22.50 Echa dnia 23.10 Język angielski (9) Program 2 16.55 Język francuski (8) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wiem wszystko" - teleturniej 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Powrót do Europy - film dok. 19.30 „Finlandia" - program publ. 20.00 „Album muzyczny" - Karol Stryja 20.35 Czesław Miłosz - O przestrzeni 21.00 „Noc generała" - spotkanie z Gabrielem Meretikiem 21.30 Panorama dnia 22.00 „W labiryncie" - serial TP 22.30 „Telewizja nocą" 23.15 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News Weather followed by The Flintstone Comedy Show 10.25 The Dot Stop 10.50 The Family-Ness 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Knots Landing 15.00 Primetime 15.35 Tom and Jerry Double Bill 15.50 Animal Album 16.05 Touche Turtle 16.10 Paw Paws 16.30 Hartbeat 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Head of the Class 20.00 Bergerac 20.50 Points of View 21.00 A Party Political Broadcast 21.05 Nine O'Clock News 21.35 The Visit 22.25 Sportsnight 23.50 Weather 23.55 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Heirs and Graces 9.30 A Moment in Time 10.00 Inside Japan 10.30 Charley Chase 10.50 I Call of the Wild 12.30 Arctic Doctor 13.20 PC Pinkerton 13.25 Philomena the Cat 13.35 History on Your Doorstep 14.00 News; Weather followed by The Four Great 14.35 Country File 15.00 News Weather followed by Town Portraits 15.10 Stop the Wedding 15.50 News and Weather, Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 Mama Punda 17.30 Fight Cancer 18.00 DEFII The Invisible Man 18.50 Reportage 19.40 Past Exposures 20.10 Antenna 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 Blackeyes 22.00 Building Sights 22.30 A Party Political Broadcast 22.35 Newsnight 23.20 The Late Show 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Talk of the 80s 0.40 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Open View 14.30 The Life Revolution 15.25 The Question 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 Helping Henry 17.15 The Inventive Boy 17.30 Flight Over Spain 18.00 A Different World 18.30 Paradise on Earth 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Dispatches 21.15 Signals 22.00 Film: Marie in the City 23.30 Halfway to Paradise 0.30 Best of Star Test 1.00 The Survivors' Guide 1.30 Johnny Staccato 2.00 Closedown